Episode 9060 (19th December 2016)
Plot Gary tells Sarah and Bethany that he’s booked them a hotel for after the gig in Leeds as a treat. Sarah’s thrilled whilst Bethany hides her jealousy, dreading the evening ahead. Gemma makes a video on her phone to upload to social media, asking for help tracing Mary’s son. Norris doesn’t agree with her idea and asks her to keep quiet about the matter but, behind his back, she plans to go ahead anyway. Andy hasn’t slept well and is distracted at work. Phelan rings him from the hospital and demands that he visit him. He feigns sickness to get away from the bistro. Gemma asks Bethany and Seb to share her video in the hope it’ll go viral and Jude might see it. Faye is upset when Seb makes it clear that he fancies Bethany. David tells Sarah that some woman stole his wallet. He’s not bothered about the cash but it contained a photo of Kylie. Having discovered that Harry’s got a temperature, a disappointed Sarah tells Gary that he’ll have to take Bethany and Faye to the gig on his own. Leanne sympathises with Peter and all he has to cope with at the moment, telling him that she’s there for him as a mate. Phelan taunts Andy and makes him fetch his tea. Audrey tells Adam to keep his distance from Maria as she’s struggling at the moment and she knows he’s only going to take advantage. In their Leeds hotel room, Faye bickers with Bethany. After downing some vodka, Bethany lets herself into Gary’s bedroom and makes out she’s struggling to do up her zip. Oblivious to her ulterior motives, Gary’s happy to help. Adam asks Maria to join him for a romantic dinner but she turfs him out, explaining that until her hearing she’s focussing on Liam. Phelan tells Andy to get him money and suggests that he robs from the bistro till. David returns to the club and finds out that Shona regularly steals wallets and purses from the customers. He decides to wait for her. With Harry having recovered, Sarah leaves him with Gail and heads off to Leeds after Gary and Bethany, hopeful she’ll still be in time for the gig. Bethany gets a reluctant Gary to admit that she’s attractive. He refuses to answer her questions as to how much he fancies her mum. Shona arrives at the club and David confronts her over the wallet but she denies all knowledge, leaving him frustrated. Gary nips out of the room and Bethany seductively drapes herself over his bed, awaiting his return but it's a shocked Faye who enters instead. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barman - Bobby Hirston Places *Coronation Street *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Weatherfield General - Phelan's room and corridor *U Bar, Manchester *Leeds hotel - Two guest bedrooms Notes *The hotel scenes were recorded at the Best Western Cresta Court Hotel in Altrincham. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A night away in Leeds to watch a gig provides Bethany with the perfect opportunity to seduce Gary; and Maria knocks Adam back when he offers to take her for a romantic dinner. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,200,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes